Ada Vessalius
Ada Vessalius '''(エイダベザリウス / ''Eida Bezariusu ''sometimes romanized as '''Ada Bezarius) is a student at Latowidge Academy and the younger sister of Oz. Appearance Ada has blond hair and emerald green eyes. 10 years before Oz's reappearance from the Abyss, she was a little girl that wore a pink dress and a green jacket. Later she had become an attractive young woman. When she reappears 10 years later in the current timeline, she wears the female Latowidge school uniform. She has had three cats named Snowdrop, Dinah, and Kitty. All three are most likely a reference to the three cats at the beginning of "Through the Looking Glass"; Dinah was the mother of Snowdrop and Kitty, however Dinah hasn't appeared since the day of Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, making it possible she died at some point while Oz was in the Abyss for 10 years. Personality Ada is Oz's little sister who adores him very much. She is soft-spoken and polite. After 10 years she attends Latowidge, a prestigious school for nobles, in which she is a prefect. She keeps in contact with Oscar via letter and causes Oz and co. to sneak into Latowidge as she wrote that she has found a person whom she likes. It is revealed that she was the one that gave Gilbert his hat. It is hinted that she likes Gilbert or Elliot, but in the later chapters she is seen on a date with Vincent. In Retrace 46, it is known that she is a fan of sorcery, ghosts, torture, the occult and the like, as the result of her own attempts in trying to rescue her brother from the Abyss (which didn't work), and this surprised even Vincent. She also has a basement full of her collections. Powers & Abilities *'Knowledge of the arcane and the occult: ' *'Sword fighting skills' *'Playing piano' Quotes *''"Hey, big brother. What's the Abyss?"'' *''"It's been ten years since then. My face... it doesn't resemble much to how I used to look like... If... if brother were to say 'This isn't Ada'... if I'm not recognized..."'' *''In my memory Onii-Chan is so tall and mighty... and is very gentle... and far more handsome than anyone else...! But...But I...think the current Onii-Chan is better...Even though the height is shorter compared to my memories... If Onii-Chan can be by my side...If I can ''touch you...can ''talk ''to you... can be wi''th you...''! I missed you so much Onii-Chan! *''"It's okay... There's nothing to be afraid of... Because I... Will always be by your side! (To Vincent Nightray)'' Appearances Trivia *Ada's zodiac sign is Gemini. *In Pandora Hearts Special Episode 1, there is a painting of Ada with either Dinah or Snowdrop. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" Alice mentions briefly a friend of hers called Ada. *Ada's interest in the occult probably refers to how Lewis Carroll, while being a devout Christian, had an interest in the occult and in ESP *Ada loves Vincent, although Vincent only pretends to return her feelings in order to get closer to Oscar and the Vessalius' Key to Abyss. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human